


Hushed Desire

by ArtsyAssassin



Category: King of Fighters
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-14
Updated: 2014-08-14
Packaged: 2018-02-13 02:10:33
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,599
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2133141
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ArtsyAssassin/pseuds/ArtsyAssassin
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>When he's with her, it's so much easier to believe in miracles. Based of of Livejournal's 50 sentence challenge. - K' X Kula</p>
            </blockquote>





	Hushed Desire

**ghost**

The first time she tells her love for him, it's like a barely audible whisper in the wind, and he can't help but shiver at the sudden feelings of contentment.

**cloud nine**

Thin pale fingers clutch tightly against the silken sheets as her thick sweaty body arches back, giving out to a lustful cry, K' watches her shake uncontrollably as she comes beautifully underneath him, she looks wonderful and it makes him want to do it again.

 

**diary**

K' had once come across a notebook of Kula's expecting nothing but girlish sentiments from it, but upon tossing it aside; the book now opened revealed her not so innocent dreams of their love-making.

**predator  
**

The way she looks at him drives him mad and in turn scares her at times; however the minute he claims her, the young girl realizes she wants nothing more than to be the beast's prey for his ever carnal desires; wanting to be devoured by him.

 

**a world away**

She was ice, he was fire; every time they made love, it was a bridge between the elements. **  
**

**missing**

When he fills the chasm between her legs she can't help but be grateful for her life to turn out like this, with him by her side.

**fear**

Sometimes when he's too fast and too rough, he fears he might break her but the feeling of fright disappears when she moans his name and demands for more.

**scars**

She can't help but find her lips kissing and her tongue licking every battle scar he's ever owned, and he wishes he could have been a better man.

**monster**

Pounding wildly into her entrance, much too aroused to consider; he fucks her brains out with her lustful howls reach his ears begging him to go further. **  
**

**unbound**

There are nights when they make love, there are nights when they have sex and there are nights when they fuck but whether they make love, fuck, have sex, every encounter is an uncontrollable explosion of love and lust.

**stress**

He hides it but the only thing that can take away his stress is his addiction to her.

**elegy**

Mourning for the dead was never his thing, the silver-hair boy always believed a part of him was half-dead anyways, but she insisted otherwise and maybe someday her thoughts would rub off on him, sadly today was not the day.

**heaven**

A shot of male pride runs through him when he sees her stark naked with rosy cheeks and soft pouted lips, completely and utterly breathless, it reminds him of how sex with her is about the closest to heaven he can get. **  
**

**September**

The autumn is so pretty in her eyes, the gentle sway of the yellow, red and orange leaves make her clutch his gloved hand a bit tighter.

**memories**

She remembers the time when she was just a girl living a life of unrequited love only dreaming of his touches, his scent, and she can only comprehend that, that time had been so far off.

**bittersweet  
**

"Those times are over for me K,'" she questions, "Are they over for you?"

**falling  
**

At first he regarded her like a sister however as time began to pass, he couldn't help but notice her growing curves and the swell of her breasts but most of all he remembers her beautiful smile and her loving personality. **  
**

**lie**

"It's okay. I've moved on. I don't love you anymore, nothing can happen between us, so it's okay," she whispers one night, when it is July and it is raining, outside and inside her heart.

**revelation**

She relishes in the fact that she's the only one who gets to be his shoulder to cry on, and his wings to elevate him.

**angel**

How could someone who looks so pure and angelic drive him to do the raciest, dirtiest things?

**photograph**

_Snap, snap, snap_ and Whip suppressed laughter, reminding herself to thank Maxima, rather begrudgingly, for her new, high-tech detector phone with built-in camera and to run fast once K' and Kula found out who took their pictures in such racy position, this black-mail material can come in handy.

**guilt**

There are times when K' wonders if he truly deserves her, and there are times where he is more than willing to walk away; but the minute her arms wrap around him in her quiet embrace whispering his name in slumber, it becomes a million times harder. **  
**

**exile**

"You'll be safe, _safer_ when you're away from me, so go and don't look back, go and never come back," he says firmly, but deep inside, he is saying _run, run away with me._

**oblivion**

She can't help but feel empty whenever he looks at her that way, like she's still young and unable to comprehend, when in truth they both knew it was him who refused to understand.

**closer**

When they become one, she smiles at him in such a way that makes him dizzy, which makes his heart shatter into pieces, turns him like a broken record and figures it must be because he's finally found assurance in her fragile frame and her always willing heart.

**fantasy**

"B-but K' we're in public, aaah, " his breath hitches in his throat when he watches her mumble in her sleep, both clearly aroused and he wants to 'see' more of what she's dreaming.

**silence**

She screams his name breaking the cold and trudged silence.

**miracle**

When he's with her, it's so much easier to believe in miracles.

**reverie**

"What are you thinking?" she asks sucking on the lollipop in-between her fingers, at which he suddenly straddles her hips around him; taking her by surprise as he starts their foreplay and its times like these when competing with a lollipop is necessary, she really didn't realize how much a tease she was.

**numb**

Her heart aches when he's away, refusing to believe that he's decided to start his untamed lifestyle of renegade escapees once more, perhaps he really couldn't deal with change and she's just wants him to realize that he never did anything to endanger her.

**flowers**

He leisurely licks at her pink petals, topped with a lovely pink rose bud, scattered with thin sapphire hairs, the scent sweet and tangy, and deliriously addicting.

**storm**

Kula is glad for the loud noises and bright thunder lights as the sky cries and floods the world with its tears; they muffle the moans and groans inside their apartment as she and K' twist and twine.

**You**

"You were just a thought, an idea… you became a dream… and now, a reality."

**forever**

She never asks for eternal love and devotion, and she seems more like a woman now.

**game**

Kula bites her bottom lip hard and tries to disappear in the backdrop but her heart leaps violently as a hand grabs her hair and an arm wraps roughly around her hips, forcing her against a hard and hot body, "Time's up," she hears him drawl, "Get ready for round two."

**battle**

It seems after continuously having sex with her, it's still a battle within himself to let his now fiery hormones back in check, her soft touch and innocent purrs turn lustful always make the fighter up for more.

**lost**

There is a room inside her heart where she weeps and hides because she feels so lost despite of the fact that she she's the one with the key.

**not alone**

She suppresses her cry of pleasure by biting her lips, shivering at her own release, oblivious to a pair of glassy blue eyes heatedly watching her from the shadows beside her window.

**promises**

They don't believe in promises but the minute their inner cores connect, they know there's something.

**freak**

He thinks they're just freaks yet she thinks they're only special.

**rain**

She gasps and writhes against him, panting as he thrust in and slides out – the sound of _pit pat_ of the rain hitting the window behind her strangely matches the pace of their loud, messy lovemaking.

**words**

"P-Please," she says shakily, bashfully, "I love you, I –" and K' loses control.

**hell**

Flesh on flesh, meat on meat; and they both know that though people may have their good moments, the seven deadly sins are so much easier to abide by.

**protection**

After spending so much time with him, she doesn't want to hold back anymore; she tells him and he drops the condom, she wants to spend her life with him always and a family would be nice.

**45**

He gives her a sweet smile, eyes twinkling as he puts down his cards on the table, "I win, you lose – now _strip_."

**portrait**

The portrait of Kula in his mind, drives him crazy and being away from her for too long, makes him crazier; the sounds of her screaming in euphoric lust, her legs wrapping around him and her fingers in his hair are all imprinted in his psyche.

**over**

It's never over for the both of them, the sex is just too good.

**family**

This boy – though a splitting image of him has her red ruby eyes and her beautiful smile, reminding her of the sunshine, the hope and the guilt – and no matter how many times she tries to forget, to move on, the truth remains that this boy with grow up without a father.

**ballad**

He thrusts and fills her, and she cries out his name, a pretty, pretty love song in his ears.

**love**

It was a part of them they never thought they'd have, and it was a feeling they never thought they'd receive.

 

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you guys enjoyed a more lusty side to this couple! K' x Kula deserves more love as well as more fanfictions.


End file.
